


Kein Pfeil im Hintern

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Gen, POV First Person, POV Rodney McKay, Team
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hat nur einen Wunsch an diese Mission ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kein Pfeil im Hintern

  
  


Kein Pfeil im Hintern. Kein Pfeil im Hintern. 

Das ist mein Mantra, während ich, wie ein Blitz – nein, das würde eine Geschwindigkeit implizieren, die ich nicht habe – wie ein Wissenschaftler mittleren Alters, der viel zu schwer beladen ist, zum Stargate renne. Behindert von einer schusssicheren Weste, dicken Wanderschuhen, einer Waffe, einem Rucksack und einer Umhängetasche mit meinem Computer. 

Verdammt, warum ist das alles so schwer? Man könnte meinen, ich hätte ein halbes Dutzend Ersatz-Akkus mit. Okay, ich habe vier Stück eingesteckt, bevor wir auf diesen „gastlichen“ Hinterwälder-Planeten gekommen sind, aber kein halbes Dutzend. 

Ich höre mich selber keuchen und noch ist das Stargate nicht in Sicht. Das Gate, das uns zum heiß ersehnten Jumper bringen wird, der auf der anderen Seite, auf einem unbewohnten Planeten parkt, weil wir diesen wegen magnetischer Störungen nicht anfliegen konnten. 

Vielleicht, ja ganz vielleicht, hätte ich das gestrige Lauftraining nicht ausfallen lassen sollen. Und das vorgestern. Und das am Tag davor. Dann wäre ich eventuell etwas besser in Form. Oder die Gravitation ist hier höher. Das wird es sein! Nicht viel, aber ein wenig, so dass meine Beine sich anfühlen als würden sie durch zähe Molasse laufen. Schon eine zehn Prozent höhere Anziehungskraft würde mein Gewicht auf … viel zu viele Kilos bringen. 

Wo ist das verfluchte Gate? Ich werfe hektische Blicke auf meinen Monitor, aber die grobe Richtung stimmt noch. Immer genau durchs Unterholz. 

„Rodney, schneller!“ 

Ja, vielen Dank, Colonel Superschlau. Wenn ich schneller könnte, würde ich wohl schneller laufen, denn wie war das mit dem kein Pfeil im Hintern? Obwohl, das was Carson mir damals gegeben hat, davon würde ich wieder eine Dosis nehmen. So angenehme Träume hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Verflucht! Diese blöden Wurzeln hier überall, die im blassen Mondlicht kaum zu sehen sind! Beinahe hätte ich mich hingelegt! Ein fester Griff am Arm hält mich noch gerade davon ab. 

„Alles in Ordnung, McKay?“  
„Klar!“ Was denn sonst, Chewbacca? Ich liebe solche improvisierten Waldläufe mit Stolpereinlagen. Geben den sonst langweiligen Missionen erst die rechte Würze.  
Ronon zupft im Laufen an den Schlaufen meines Rucksacks und ich versuche seine Hände wegzuschlagen, denn ich kann den Rucksack nicht hier lassen, da ist alles Mögliche drin und außerdem…  
„Verdammt, McKay, ich will Ihnen doch nur den Rucksack abnehmen!“ 

Oh! Nun ja. Das ist natürlich … anders … besser. Ja, definitiv besser. Ich helfe Ronon im Laufen eine Rucksackübergabe zu machen. Hey, das ist wie beim Staffellauf früher im College! Okay, ich war nicht der erste, der für die Mannschaft gewählt wurde, aber ich habe das Ding bei der Übergabe jedenfalls nie fallen lassen. Gott sei Dank, ein paar Kilo weniger! 

Sehr macht sich das fehlende Gewicht des Rucksacks leider nicht bemerkbar, und ich höre wie mein Atem immer pfeifender wird. Ich brauche mehr Sauerstoff! Erstaunlicherweise machen meine Beine noch mit – ich scheine besser in Form zu sein, als ich gedacht habe – aber ich komme mit dem Atmen nicht mehr mit. Warum lasse ich mich nur immer wieder darauf ein? Wäre das hier nicht ein Job für Zelenka? Wieselgleich könnte er durchs Unterholz düsen. Obwohl, keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal beim Lauftraining war.

„Geben Sie mir die Computertasche“, fordert Teyla, noch gar nicht atemlos – und wie unfair ist das eigentlich? – mich auf. 

Erst will ich mich weigern, aber dann fällt mir ein, dass wir wegen Teyla in diesem Schlamassel sitzen. Ganz genau, Teyla! 

Erst lief es gar nicht so schlecht, aber dann hat sie den Sohn von irgend so einem Oberheini etwas gefragt und Mr. Muskelpaket war auf einmal ganz aufgebracht und faselte irgendetwas von Rache, Wiedergutmachung und Opfern und lauter so negativ besetzten Wörtern, und wie sie es wagen könne, ihn einfach so anzusprechen, sie als Frau. 

Ich habe ihm dann mal klargemacht, dass Teyla das Recht habe zu reden mit wem sie wolle und sich von jemandem, der offensichtlich mehr Muskeln als Hirn habe, schon mal gar nichts sagen lassen bräuchte. Ich kenne diese Typen nämlich. 

Das war der Moment, in dem John unser kleines Pow-Wow am Lagerfeuer etwas überstürzt für beendet erklärte, und wir uns im Laufschritt Richtung Wald aufmachten. 

Also schön, vielleicht trage ich ein klein wenig Mitschuld an der Eskalation – aber, ganz ehrlich, wer will schon mit solchen Leuten Handel treiben? Aber da der erste Fauxpas von Teyla ausging, ringe ich mich dann doch durch ihr meine Computertasche, die beim Laufen immer so unangenehm gegen die Hüfte schlägt, zu geben. Wie gerne würde ich dazu ein Momentchen stehen bleiben, aber nein, auch das Ding zerre ich mir im Rennen über den Kopf und weiter geht die wilde Jagd. 

„Da vorn ist es!“

John ist so ein fürchterlicher Optimist. ‚Da vorn’ ist die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Das sind noch Kilometer, Meilen, Seemeilen, was auch immer länger ist. Es brennt ganz schrecklich hinter meinem Brustbein, bei jedem Atemzug den ich mache, und ich weiß, das kann unmöglich gesund sein. Ich werde es nicht schaffen. 

Sie holen auf und schon saust der erste Pfeil an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei. Kein Pfeil in den Hintern! Kein Pfeil in den Hintern! Ich mobilisiere meine letzten Kräfte und japse nach Luft. Gleicht spucke ich meine Lungenflügel aus! Und wenn es ganz dumm läuft, werde ich auch noch wegen Sauerstoffmangels ohnmächtig werden! 

Ronon hat noch überschüssige Energie und bewundernd verfolge ich, wie er einen Sprint zum Stargate hinlegt, der jedem Olympioniken Ehre machen würde. Er wählt unseren „Parkplatz“ an und es wabert blau. Ein wunderbarer Anblick!

Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Die Stufen vor dem Stargate werde ich niemals schaffen!

Johns Hand packt meine Weste und zieht mich mit sich die Stufen hoch, Teyla schiebt von hinten – auch wenn ich das später leugnen werde – und Ronon feuert noch eine Salve vor die Füße der Angreifer, dann verschluckt uns das Stargate.

Auf der anderen Seite purzeln wir unsanft heraus, die Treppenstufen hinunter. 

„Gut gemacht, Rodney“, sagt John – endlich auch etwas außer Atem. 

Drei Pfeile sausen noch über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Aber dann fällt der Ereignishorizont in sich zusammen und wir sind gerettet. 

Nur ein letzter, verfluchter Pfeil hat es noch durch geschafft und trifft mich zielsicher genau in den Hintern….

\--------ENDE------

©Antares, März 2009


End file.
